Stepney the Bluebell Engine
|season=EF |number=79 |season_no=EF.20 |image=File:StepneytheBluebellEngine14.png |image2=File:StepneytheBluebellEngine19.png |image3=File:StepneytheBluebellEngine27.png |image4=File:StepneytheBluebellEngine29.png |imagewidth= |airdate= Coming Soon |writer=*Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, David Mitton *Adaptation by Jacobacranmer |previous= James and the Bees |next= }} is the twentieth episode of the Engine Friends miniseries. Plot In the springtime, Rusty the narrow gauge Diesel engine, likes to visit a faraway place. It's filled with bluebell flowers. The air smells sweet and Rusty thinks there is no better place to be. One day, Edward was passing by just as Rusty was filling up with fuel. “Peep, Peep. Good morning,” Edward whistled. [Edward’s whistle is heard.] “Your driver looks a little worried. I wonder what's wrong.” “I don't know,” said Rusty, “But I soon will.” “Excuse me,” Rusty said to his driver later that day, “Is there something wrong?” “Yes indeed,” replied Rusty’s driver, “They need another engine to help run the line.” “They need a bluebell engine,” laughed Rusty, “Maybe I can find one.” The next day, Rusty found Douglas and Percy. Rusty had an idea. “Can you help me find another engine?” Rusty asked politely. “Where?” replied Douglas. “The place where you found Oliver.” “You mean on the Other Railway?” “Yes,” said Rusty excitedly, “I'm looking for a Bluebell engine.” And he explained everything. “I'd love to help you, Rusty, but these days, only diesels go to the Other Railway,” Douglas said kindly. “Then that's where I'll go,” Rusty decided. “Take care,” said Percy. Rusty told his driver about his plan. That night, he came back to the shed with good news. “The manager says he'll make a home for a Bluebell engine if you can find one,” he said. “Right,” said Rusty, “We'll go and find one tomorrow.” They left the next morning. It took them all day to get to the Other Railway. Night fell and the cold wind blew. Diesels, silent and still, lined up on guard. “Who are you?” said a voice. Rusty plucked up courage. “I'm a shed and siding inspection diesel. Do you have any engines in the shed?” “No. None,” answered the voice. Rusty rallied again. “What about the sidings?” “One. We have one.” Rusty grew braver still. “Then I'll go and inspect.” A small, tank engine with a tall funnel lay cold and alone in the shadowy siding. His driver was huddled in the cab to keep him company. “Excuse me,” Rusty said to the engine, “Do you like bluebells?” The engine looked startled. “Yes,” he replied, “Bluebells are beautiful.” “Then you'll soon get to see lots of them,” said Rusty, “I'm getting you out of here." Everyone worked fast. It was hard to start the fire but soon the coals were hot and the fire was glowing brightly. Rusty's engineer agreed to be the engine's fireman. So they set off past the bleak and brooding lines of diesels. “Where's he going?” they hissed. “Just down the line,” replied Rusty. And they rolled quickly away. “We've done it!” Rusty cheered, “We've crossed the border and are on our own railway.” When Rusty and the engine arrived in the valley, a big welcome was waiting for them. “We shall mend you and give you a new coat of paint,” said the manager. The engine’ driver was delighted. “You lucky old engine,” he said, “You've been saved by the Bluebell Railway.” “And my new friend Rusty,” said the engine, “I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him.” Now, the little engine is happy as can be and helps all the passengers that visit during bluebell season. His name is Stepney but everyone calls him the Bluebell Engine. Meanwhile on the North Western Railway, Thomas the tank engine was feeling very happy. His new coat shone in the sun, he was running on time, and the countryside along his branch line seemed prettier than ever before. [Thomas’ whistle is heard.] “Peep, Peep. Good morning Percy,” he whistled, “My branch line is the pride of the line. Wouldn't you agree.” “Um. Yes Thomas, of course, but-” “But what Percy? Out with it.” “There is another engine with a famous branch line, too.” “Who? Where?” “His name's Stepney. He's far away. But, Sir Topham Hatt says he may visit us.” “When?” “Oh, someday.” [Percy’s whistle is heard.] And Percy hurried away. Meanwhile, Stepney was puffing steadily along his line. It isn't very long, and that made him sad. Later, he saw Rusty, who had helped save him from scrap. “Everyone's been so kind,” said Stepney, “And I do like it here, but the line is so short, and I miss a good long run.” “I think you should tell your driver, too,” replied Rusty, “I'm sure he'll understand.” Stepney soon discovered that indeed he did. “You know, Stepney, I feel the same way,” he said. That evening, he had exciting news. “Guess what, Stepney? Sir Topham Hatt, the controller of the North Western Railway, has invited us to come and meet his engines. Manager agreed. It'll be a nice long run to get there.” “Oh, thank you,” sighed Stepney. They left the next morning. By now, all the engines on the North Western Railway were talking about Stepney. “He runs a famous branch line,” said Percy, “Did you know that?” Thomas was feeling a little jealous. “Huh, it may be famous, but my branch is the first on the line. Everyone knows that too.” And he huffed away to fetch Annie and Clarabel. [Thomas’ whistle is heard.] “Look, on the platform,” squeaked Percy, “Why have they all come? There's no train till later.” But Percy was wrong. The signal dropped, and from far away an engine whistled. [Stepney’s whistle is heard.] “Here he comes,” yelled Douglas. Stepney puffed proudly through the junction. “I hope you'll meet Thomas, too,” said Edward, “You both have branch lines to be proud of.” Then, Stepney set off to help Duck shiny coaches in the yard. The two had great fun, and shunted together all afternoon. At last Thomas arrived. “Sorry, can't stop. It's time for my last branch line train. Mustn't be late.” He was barely out of sight when Duck and Stepney heard shouting at the station. Then came the alarms. Thomas was becoming impatient. “Why are waiting? My passengers are being delayed.” “Sorry Thomas,” said his driver, “We're being shunted to allow another train to pass.” Soon, they heard an unfamiliar whistle. [Stepney’s whistle is heard.] There was Stepney with his headlamps swaying and his whistle blowing. He gathered speed and disappeared. “Well bust my boiler!” cried Thomas. Next morning, he was still fuming. “Shunted! And on my own branch line too! It's a disgrace!” he grumbled. Stepney puffed up alongside Thomas. “I'm sorry,” he said, “I was a special.” “Why?” “A special visitor arrived right after you left,” Stepney explained, “He ordered a special train and Duck let me take it.We had a splendid run, but…” “But,” finished Thomas, “It can make an engine nervous not to know the line.” “Exactly,” said Stepney, “You're such an expert.” Thomas felt much better. He couldn't be cross anymore, and he began telling Stepney all about his branch line. A few day later, Stepney was talking to Percy, Thomas, and Toby. He was really enjoying his visit to their railway. “You are such lucky engines,” he said, “You have such a wonderful railway. It's long enough to give you a good run, and you have plenty of passengers. Then, you have a quarry and a mine so you need plenty of cars. Cars are fun. I miss them on our line.” Percy was surprised. All the engines thought cars were trouble. “You're welcome to take some of mine,” he said, “But you better ask driver first.” Their drivers agreed and the two engines set off. [Stepney and Percy’s whistles are heard.] Thomas and Toby were speechless! Stepney took the cars to the harbour. Then, he picked up some empty ones and started back. Ahead was a cricket field. The game had just begun. Stepney and his driver had to wait at a signal. “Good,” said Stepney’s driver, “We can watch the game.” Then there was trouble! The batsman hit the ball. It flew high into the air. ‘Clunk!’ went the signal. ‘Thump!’ went the ball into a freight car. But neither driver nor fireman heard it. “Stop!” yelled the players, but Stepney didn't hear them, “Our one and only ball!” cried the players, “Wake up, Caroline!” they said to their old car, “The chase is on!” Caroline coughed crossly and rolled down the road. Stepney wasn't hurrying and Caroline soon came up behind him. “Toot! Toot!” she wailed. [Caroline’s horn is heard.] The players shouted, but Stepney was still too far away for his driver and fireman to see or hear properly. They completely misunderstood. “If those jokers want a race,” said Stepney’s driver, “They can have one. Faster, Stepney, faster!” Poor Caroline wasn't happy at all. She rattled along at twice her usual speed. “I shouldn't be treated like this!” she complained, “This pace is too hot for my system, it'll fuse all my circuits!” Suddenly, Stepney was nowhere to be seen. “Yahoo!” Caroline exclaimed, “That silly train has run into a hole so we can't catch it. I can go home now.” But, she couldn't. Caroline's driver pounded her up the steep hill, and then back down the other side, towards the station. Stepney was already there when Caroline cluttered in. “We need our ball back!” cried a player, and he explained everything. They found the ball nestled under some straw in the third car from the brakevan. “We've found it!” cried a player. “We're sorry,” said Stepney's driver. “Oh, you couldn't help it,” replied the player, “Now we must get back quickly.” “You'll be lucky,” replied Stepney's driver, “Caroline looks worn out.” And she was. Stepney's driver talked to the stationmaster and the signalman and they all agreed on a plan. Some workmen rolled Caroline onto a flatbed, with a brakevan coupled behind. The players all scrambled into the van and Stepney pulled the train back to the cricket field. Everyone enjoyed watching the game. Even Caroline was pleased. She doesn't think trains silly now. “They have their uses. They can save wear and tear on a poor car’s wheels.” The next morning, Stepney was sent to work with Toby and Mavis at Ffarquhar Quarry. “We're glad you're here,” said Toby. “Are these my cars?” asked Stepney. “Only some of them, there's masses moreIn the sidings,” replied Mavis. “The more the merrier,” said Stepney. Stepney was enjoying himself. The dustier he became, the harder he worked. Mavis and Toby were impressed. Then, the foreman spoke to Stepney’s driver. “We have a night special to take to the building site on the new branch line. Would you like to pull the train?” “Yes, please,” said Stepney’s driver, but he should've asked Sir Topham Hatt first. Night came. “Be careful, Stepney,” advised Toby. “I will and thank you for a lovely day,” replied Stepney, “And I do hope I can come back soon.” “The line can be a bit spooky,” said Mavis. “Thank you for the warning,” replied Stepney. And with that, Stepney puffed away. Stepney arrived on time and made the delivery of rocks and stone for the workmen. Then, he set off for home. That's when the trouble began. The fog came down. “Mavis was right, suddenly everything does look spooky.” “There's a signalbox,” said Stepney’s driver, “And the signal’s green. Someone must've been expecting us.” But they weren't. The points were set in the wrong direction, but Stepney didn't realize this. “Home, here we come!” Then, they approached an unknown area. The driver made a decision. “I think it's best we rest here until the fog clears,” he said. “What are those strange sounds?” Stepney wondered. Then, the fog lifted. “Bust my buffers!” Stepney cried, “We're in the scrapyard!” His driver and fireman went for help. Stepney was all alone, but not for long. ‘Arry and Bert, the scrap diesel approached. “Gotcha this time Stepney,” said ‘Arry, “You'll make very fine scrap indeed. Buffer ‘im, Bert!” ‘Arry and Bert took Stepney to the large smelting shed. “Bye, Bye, Stepney,” laughed Bert. Stepney looked up and saw a large grabber. “This engine’s not for scrapping!” But the grabber wasn't listening! But just as it was about to grab him, it stopped. There stood Sir Topham Hatt. “It's a good thing I'm visiting this yard tonight. Saving you from being scrapped is becoming a habit Stepney, please stop it.” “Yes, Sir, but I have learned one thing.” “What's that?” “There's no place like home.” And he puffed home. Characters * * * * * * * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * * Caroline * * Annie and Clarabel * * * * * Diesel * * * * Duncan * Bertie * * Big Mickey * Stephen Hatt * * Jeremiah Jobling * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Locations * Stepney's Branch Line * Bluebell Valley Station * Crovan's Gate * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Rheneas Viaduct * Standard and Narrow Gauge Viaduct * Vicarstown Goods Depot * Bluebell Railway * Knapford Station * Tidmouth Sheds * Sodor Shipping Company * Shunting Yards * Callandale * Bulgy's Bridge * Knapford Harbour * Shunting Yards * Toryreck * Toryreck Shed * Elsbridge Cricket Field * Road Beside Rail and Canal Runby * Hackenbeck Tunnel * Anopha Quarry * Sodor Ironworks * Stepney's Shed * The Windmill * Old Stone Bridge * Skarloey Railway Trivia * This episode is an adaptation of the season 4 episodes Rusty to the Rescue, Thomas and Stepney, and Train Stops Play, as well as the season 5 episode Stepney Gets Lost. * The season 3 episode Escape is referenced. * Stock footage from Emily to the Rescue and Memories is used. Category:Episodes Category:Engine Friends Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Completed Episodes